Por causa de uma aposta
by Marie Rozana
Summary: Por causa de uma aposta,Lily começa a se apaixonar por Tiago Potter,e pior,terá um encontro com ele!Isso também irá favorecer mais alguns casais apaixonados.Leiam,tá melhor que o resumo!
1. Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Everybody pertence a nossa querida and idolatrada Tia Jô J.K. Rowling (mesmo tendo matado o Sirius),por favor,não me processem!Eu só sou uma mera mortal que tem um pc fuleiro e imaginação além da conta!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resumo:Por causa de uma aposta,Lily começa a se apaixonar por Tiago Potter,e pior,terá um encontro com ele!Isso também irá favorecer mais alguns casais apaixonados.Leiam,tá melhor que o resumo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por causa de uma aposta

by Srta Thalita Black Potter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Capítulo 1 '

Mais uma manhã normal na Torre da Grifinória.Os alunos se levantavam para tomar seu café da manhã no 1º dia de aula.  
Três garotas,desciam de seus quartos muito alegres,essas eram:Lilian Evans;uma garota ruiva,seus cabelos eram ondulados,mas já não eram mais cheios que batiam abaixo de seus ombros,nem alta nem baixa,nem gorda nem magra,olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas e muito bonita; Anne Belle LeGrand,cabelos negros e lisos que batiam abaixo da cintura,nem alta,nem baixa,nem gorda,nem magra,olhos azuis profundos e também muito bonita; Diana Steve, cabelos loiros e lisos estilo 'channel'(N/a: Para quem não sabe : Cabelo curtinho,um pouco acima dos ombros),olhos azuis escuros,um pouco magrinha e baixinha,mas nada alarmante.  
Elas pararam no meio da escada e olhavam os presentes.Viram então 2 garotos empurrando outro.Os que empurravam:Tiago Potter(cabelos negros e revoltos,alto,corpo definido,olhos castanho-esverdeados, e um óculos redondo,mas mesmo assim ele era lindo) e Remo Lupin(cabelos castanhos,lisos e partidos de lado,um pouco menor que seus amigos,ele era muito bonito,mas se 'estragava' usando roupas largas) e o empurrado:Sirius Black (cabelos negro e lisos que lhe caíam nos olhos azuis,dando-lhe um charme a mais.Um corpão,por assim dizer e MARAVILHOSO).Anne Belle disse observando os garotos colocarem Sirius Black numa poltrona e disse:  
"Ele é bonito...pena que é tão galinha - disse ela com um grande pesar"  
"Ah Belle..Ouvir essas baboseiras logo de manhã ninguém merece! - disse Diana rindo"  
"Eu queria uma baboseira daquelas - disse apontando Sirius com a cabeça - alguma das duas quer me dar de Natal"  
"Ah,vamos - disse Lilian dando um sorriso - você não tem coragem de ir lá e dar um beijo nele que eu sei Belle"  
"Você aposta? - disse ela com um brilho nos olhos"  
"Aposto! - disse Lilian confiante"  
"Se você perder,vai ter que sair com Tiago Potter,da próxima vez que ele convidar - disse Belle triunfante"  
Lilian pareceu hesitar,mas concordou e disse: "Agora...se você perder,vai ter que chegar no meio do salão principal e dizer que ama o Snape"  
Belle também hesitou um pouco,mas depois ela disse confiante: "Aceito"  
As duas deram as mãos e disseram:  
"Palavra de Bruxa"  
Agora nenhuma das duas poderia desistir.  
"Que palhaçada! - disse Diana quando as mãos delas se soltaram"  
"Palhaçada não,realidade! - e Belle desceu as escadas decidida"  
Lilian foi atrás da amiga e falou com medo:  
"O que você vai fazer"  
"Vou cumprir minha parte do trato,vou dar um beijo em Sirius Black! - ela respondeu sorrindo"  
"Mas eu vou ter que sair com o Potter! - exclamou Lilian com raiva"  
"Melhor do que dizer que eu amo o Snape! - disse Anne rindo"  
Quando elas se aproximaram ouviram Sirius dizer para Tiago e Remo:  
"Vocês sabem que eu acordo de mau humor de manhã! - disse ele com cara emburrada"  
"Mas hoje é o 1º dia de aula e... - Remo tentava explicar e vendo Lily e Anne ele disse - Bom-dia garotas"  
"Bom-dia meu anjo - disse Tiago chegando para perto de Lilian,esta fez uma careta - Eu também dormi bem, e você - ele disse irônico"  
Sem perder tempo,Anne Belle apontou para Sirius,que ergueu a cabeça,e disse:  
"Depois te explico - e depois para Tiago - E você me agradece depois"  
"Explicar o quê? - perguntou Sirius,mas,antes dele perceber,Anne o agarrou pelo pescoço e deu um beijão.Sirius,como não é de negar fogo,a puxou pela cintura também.  
Enquanto eles se beijavam,todos ficava boquiabertos.Lilian ficou escarlate,Tiago riu e Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas e coçou a cabeça.  
Quando eles terminaram,Lilian saiu emburrada sem dizer nada.Logo depois Anne deixou os garotos também sem dizer nada os deixando abobados.  
Depois deles se recuperarem do choque,Sirius disse abobalhado:  
"Já disse que adoro acordar cedo?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi! Iai?Gostaram do 1º cap? Tá uma porcaria né?Pequeno,chato e sem noção!Eu surtei pra fazer um treco desses!Não é possível! Eu sei!Sou péssima! Mas só vou postar o próximo cap se eu tiver pelo menos 1a review,falando bem,ou não! Bem,já vou Beijos Srta. Thalita Black Potter Srta Thalita Black Potter 


	2. Dando dicas '

Por causa de uma aposta 

by Srta Thalita Black Potter

* * *

**' Capítulo 2 ' " Dando dicas "**

* * *

Lilian saiu da torre da Grifinória vermelha feito um tomate.Estava prestes a chorar de raiva.  
_'Terei que sair com Tiago Potter'_ - ela pensava - _'Parabéns Lilian Evans!Você tem o dom de falar na hora errada!Pior!De lançar um desafio para a pessoa errada'  
_Ela foi ao Salão Principal e tomou seu café.Quando estava prestes a sair,quem senta ao seu lado?Anne Belle dando um sorrisão.  
"Nem me esperou né? - disse ela pegando uma torrada"  
Silêncio.  
_'E ela ainda vem falar comigo!_ - pensou ela irritada'  
"Lilian! - disse Anne passando a mão na frente dos olhos dela - Você tá bem"  
"Não!Eu não tô bem! - disse Lilian se virando para encarar a amiga - Vou ter que sair com Tiago Potter e você pergunta se eu estou bem"  
Anne ainda sorria e falou:  
"Lily!Relaxa! - disse ela - É só um encontro"  
"Você não deveria ter dado o beijo no Black"  
"Você não deveria ter lançado a aposta"  
_'Que mentira!Ela que me...Ahhhh que raiva -_ ela pensou_"  
_Lilian fechou os olhos e pareceu estar contando até 10.Ela respirou profundamente e depois falou:  
"Tá!Fazer o que?C'est La vie"  
Diana veio correndo e se sentou ao lado de Lilian e falou:  
"Vocês deveriam ter se visto! - ela disse rindo - E os Marotos?Sirius ficou abobalhado por uns 5 minutos!Retiro o que disse!A aposta foi genial"  
"Até tú Diana! - disse Lilian fingindo indignação"  
"Ah Lily!Você tem que convir que foi um beijaço! - disse Anne fazendo uma cara triunfante"  
"É!Foi tipo daqueles de cinema! - ela respondeu"  
"And the Oscar goes to... - disse Diana - Anne LeGrand pelo beijaço de hoje"  
"Ó! - disse ela fingindo surpresa e depois fingiu chorar,ela se abanava frenéticamente e dava uns gritinhos,no que algumas pessoas olharam para as garotas - Que surpresa!Não imaginava"  
"Anne...olha o vexame! - disse Lily corando.Ela escondia o rosto com uma mão"  
Diana entregou uma garrafa para ela:  
"Eu dedico esse...esse Prêmio para minhas amigas que colaboraram muito para meu sucesso - ela ainda fingia chorar e se abanava até que levantou a garrafa e disse - Muito obrigada pessoas que me amam"  
Algumas pessoas olhavam e riam,outras cochichavam entre si.  
"Anne,vamos - disse Lily morta de vergonha,pegou a garrafa e colocou na mesa - vamos para a sala"  
"Não sem o meu prêmio! - Anne pegou sua garrafa - Agora podemos ir"  
Quando chegaram na porta do salão principal,vinham os Marotos.  
Anne arregalou os olhos.Lily tinha um rosto triunfante e Diana dava apenas risadinhas.  
"Me escondam! - disse ela tentando se esconder deles"  
"Nada disso! - disse Lilian com um sorriso triunfante no seu rosto"  
Anne fez uma cara indignada.Saiu andando e passou por Sirius sem nem olhar para ele.

* * *

Sirius estava já abrindo a boca para falar,mas Anne passou sem nem olhar para ele.Depois que Lilian e Diana passaram,ele disse para os amigos:  
"Tá bom...O que foi isso?A garota vem,me dá um beijão e depois nem olha pra mim!Alguém entende essas mulheres? - perguntou para os amigos"  
"Nem olhe para mim! - disse Tiago - até hoje tento sair com a Lilian e não consigo"  
"Nem para mim! - disse Remo rindo"  
"Nem para mim - disse Pedro Pettigrew,um garoto de cabelo loiro,cor-de-rato,e olhinhos pequenos e azuis,e gordinho - na realidade eu nem vi esse beijão...Tava dormindo"  
"Não ia! - disse olhando para Pedro – Você perdeu amigo"  
"Ai Merlin! - disse Remo olhando para seu relógio - não dá tempo de tomar café,vamos"  
"Sem café da manhã? - perguntaram os outros 3"  
"Se chegarmos atrasados na 1ª aula do ano,a professora nos mata - ele respondeu e puxou Sirius e Tiago e disse - Vem Rabicho.

* * *

_**Na aula de Transfiguração...**_

"Gostaria de relembrá-los,que os N.I.E.M's são no final deste ano letivo.Os que escolheram essa matéria,terão que ter atenção redobrada e...Potter,Lupin,Black e Pettigrew!Atrasados"  
Todos da sala se viraram imediatamente para a porta,onde os Marotos estavam parados.  
"É que uns alunos do 1º ano se perderam e como sou monitor,tive que ajudá-los e meus amigos foram comigo – disse Remo rápido"  
"Ah...então sentem-se – disse a Professora McGonagall dando um sorriso imperceptível – e sem mais interrupções...Como eu estava dizendo"  
"Essa foi um clássico! – disse Tiago quando se sentaram"  
"Tive que inventar alguma coisa ou os pontos da Grifinória ficariam negativos logo no 1º dia de aula"  
Sirius pegou um papel e escreveu

"Tenho que falar com você"

Quando McGonagall se virou,Sirius pegou a varinha e jogou o papel em Anne com um feitiço.  
Ela abriu,leu,se surpeendeu um pouco e logo pegou uma pena e tinta e escreveu:

"Depois do almoço temos um horário vago.Me encontre perto do lago.Ah,leva o Potter e o Lupin,despista o Pettigrew"

Quando Sirius recebeu novamente o papel,ele mostrou para os companheiros e disse:  
"Ela vai ter que arranjar uma boa explicação!"

**_

* * *

No almoço..._**

"Delicioso como sempre! - disse Diana quando terminou de comer seu prato de salada"  
"Delicioso é apelido - disse Anne comendo sua última asa de galinha"  
"Você come demais sabia? - disse Diana olhando para Anne - Quando você se tornar um monstro de 120 kilos"  
"Eu tomo as medidas necessárias! - disse ela sorrindo"  
"Uma come demais,e a outra come de menos...acho que sou a única normal por aqui... - disse Lilian - Mas agora eu tenho que ir por que tenho que tirar uma dúvida com o professor Slughorn...fiquei com uma dúvida o verão todo"  
"Lá se vai você dar uma de aluna certinha! - disse Anne revirando os olhos"  
"Ah... - resmungou Lilian e saiu fazendo uma careta para Anne"  
"Bem,eu vou para o corujal escrever para minha mãe. - disse Diana suspirando - Ela quer que eu escreva todos os dias...Ela disse que não confia muito na magia...Meu pai tenta convencê-la,mas não adianta"  
Os pais de Anne e Lilian eram trouxas e a mãe de Diana também e o pai,bruxo.  
"E eu tenho um compromisso urgente - e elas saíram"  
Quando elas se levantaram,Tiago cutucou Remo,que deu um chute em Sirius.Faltava despistar o Pedro.  
"Rabicho...o que você vai fazer depois que acabar? - perguntou Remo fingindo curiosidade

"Dormir - disse dando um bocejo - por falar nisso,já vou"  
Os outros se entreolharam sorrindo quando Pedro saiu

"Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei... - disse Tiago se levantando e sendo seguido pelos amigos"

* * *

Quando chegaram perto do lago,Anne já estava lá,sentada embaixo de uma árvore.Estava distraída então Sirius fez um sinal para os outros dizendo que ia assustá-la:  
"Chegamos! - disse Sirius na orelha dela"  
Anne se levantou com a mão no coração e disse:  
"Vocês querem me matar? - perguntou"  
"Não até eu te fazer umas perguntas - Sirius respondeu,e,se sentando onde ela estava antes com os amigos do lado continuou - Posso começar"  
"Claro... - ela respondeu sorrindo"  
"Por que você me beijou hoje de manhã"  
"Eu e as meninas estávamos descendo,aí eu vi o Potter e o Lupin te 'carregando' para baixo aí eu comentei o quanto você era bonito - Sirius estufou o peito de orgulho - não que vocês também não sejam - disse apontando para os outros dois - mas,continuando...A Lilian me desafiou a ir até lá te dar um beijo...então eu fui e te dei aquele beijo - disse num fôlego só"  
"E por que você disse pra mim: _'Você me agradece depois'_,pelo que entendi,você beijou o Alm...quer dizer,o Sirius"  
"É que eu e a Lilian apostamos - os garotos não entenderam nada - Vou explicar.Se eu não fosse até o Black e não desse um beijo nele,teria que chegar no Salão Principal e dizer que o amava... - eles fizeram umas caretas Anne se segurou para não rir,mas continuou - Agora...se eu fosse,ela teria que aceitar o próximo convite para sair de você Potter"  
Tiago ficou paralizado e depois deu um sorriso que poderia iluminar até a noite mais escura

"Isso quer dizer que se eu pedir para ela sair comigo..."  
"Ela vai aceitar - Anne completou sorrindo"  
"Eu vou lá agora e... - ele ia se levantando mas ela o segurou no chão - O que foi agora? - ele disse irritado"  
"Eu ainda não terminei! - disse ela emburrada o soltando - Você quer saber ou não como conquistar Lilian Evans"  
Ele a olhou como se perguntasse:' E você me ajudaria?' .  
"Antes de te ensinar alguns truques...olhe nos meus olhos e diga o que sente pela Lilian"  
Ele se levantou,olhou os olhos azuis da garota.Ela olhou os castanho-esverdeados dele.Eles ficaram assim por algum termpo e ele disse:  
"Eu estou apaixonado por Lilian Evans"  
Ela ainda olhou um pouco mais e disse:  
"Você está dizendo a verdade - então vamos começar"  
Enquanto ela se virou Tiago se sentou e disse para os amigos:  
"Pensei que ela queria ver minha alma! - disse ele tendo um arrepio - ela sabe mesmo como intimidar alguém"  
"Black,por favor,venha aqui - ela disse se virando"  
"Me chama de Sirius,tá?Black me lembra a minha família... - disse ele fazendo uma careta"  
"Ok Sirius... - depois ela se virou para os outros 2 - eu vou dar aqui um curso de como deixar uma mulher apaixonada,mas vocês tem que usar somente se gostar mesmo de alguma!Prometam"  
Depois de cada um prometer,ela disse para Sirius:  
"Ok,como você me chamaria para sair?"

"Hã"  
"Vamos fingir que eu esteja passando e você se interessa por mim,tá? - ele assentiu - Me chame para sair"  
"Oi,você está vindo de uma floricultura"  
"Não,por que? - ela perguntou"  
"Eu gostaria de saber onde têm flores como você - ela o encarou e deu um sorrisinho"  
"Muito bom - ela falou - mas você falaria uma frase feita para alguém que você é apaixonado"  
"Bem,não - disse encabulado e coçando a testa"  
"Pois é... - ela olhou para Tiago e disse - por isso Lílian não sai com você Potter"  
"Me chama de Tiago"  
"Que seja - disse ela imediatamente - se você é apaixonado por ela,não chegaria dando uma cantada dessas né"  
"Mas sempre funcionou! - ele disse exasperado"  
"Com as garotas que você 'fica'! - disse ela novamente – Cada mulher tem uma forma diferente de ser tratada...A Lílian,quer ser a única,não mais uma.Ah,e outra coisa:enquanto você estiver falando com ela,a olhe bem nos olhos como eu fiz aqui...Ache a alma dela,sinta o que ela sente"  
"Ah – disse Tiago em tom de entendimento - por isso que você me deu aquela olhada"  
"Exato - ela se virou para Sirius - Vamos novamente,Sirius – ela disse – Feche os olhos – ele fechou – pense que a mulher de sua vida está na sua frente.O que você diria?"  
Um tempo depois.  
"As mais lindas frases de amor são ditas no silêncio de um olhar – ele abriu os olhos e Anne o encarou profundamente"  
"Muito boa... - ela disse (eles ainda se encaravam)"  
"Hem-hem - disse Remo - temos que voltar para o castelo,temos aula"  
"Hã?Ah...sim,aula - ela disse(ainda olhando Sirius)"  
"Tem mais alguma coisa que eu devo saber sobre a Lilian? - perguntou Tiago se levantando"  
"Tem,tem sim - ela disse desviando o olhar do de Sirius - De jeito maneira você deve tentar beijá-la no 1º encontro!"  
"Hã? - Tiago disse arregalando os olhos"  
"Ela tem que se divertir...e,como ela adora neve,você poderia convidá-la para fazer um pequenique na montanha de Hogsmead...e como a 1ª visita até lá é lá pelo Natal,a Lilian vai amar!Olha,eu já vou... - ela saiu andando e depois disse quando estava um pouco longe - Ah...não se esqueça,você não pode tentar beijá-la"  
Depois que ela havia andado um pouco,Remo disse:  
"É impressão minha ou ela acaba de nos dizer um dos maiores segredos das mulheres?"

* * *

_Oi!  
Quero agradeçer as minhas 4 Reviews e pedir mais!Na hora que eu vi que tinha 4 reviews...eu quase choro de felicidade!Aí vão os agradecimentos:  
**dudinka :**_ muito obrigadaaaaa!Espero que tenha melhorado( esse cáp demorou a manhã TODAAA para ser feito),está enorme!Espero que goste e continue mandando reviews para mim!  
**_Larii:_** obrigada mesmo por ter comentado...espero que continue acompanhando a fic tá?Vlw

**_ArthurCadarn:_**Ah...o próximo capitulo vai falar interiramente disso...espero que leia...e me mande outra review...eu vou amar!  
**_Moon's Girls :_**Quem não queria?Aposto que você vai gostar dessa parte da fic...Bjxx e obrigada

_Quem comentar vai fazer uma pessoa muito feliz!  
vlw _

_Srta Thalita Black Potter_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Por causa de uma aposta

_by Srta Thalita Black Potter_

**

* * *

**

'Capítulo 3'

* * *

Era uma bonita manhã de sábado e havia se passado uma semana que a aposta havia sido feita e Tiago estava sentado na mesa do Salão Comunalcom um pergaminho e estava escrevendo frenéticamente.Sirius estava estranhando o comportamento do amigo e perguntou:  
"Você está bem Pontas? - Tiago continuava a escrever como um maluco alucinado"  
Sirius deu um suspiro e disse

"Eu vou ter que ter uma conversinha com Anne LeGrand...Ela fez você ficar piradão!Está escrevendo isso há uma semana"  
Tiago nem se mexeu...Sirius suspirou novamente e se sentou ao lado do amigo e tentava ver o que ele estava escrevendo tanto,mas Tiago o bloqueava.Desistiu e ficou olhando o teto.  
"ACABEI! - gritou Tiago 10 minutos depois,assustando Sirius e todos que estavam lá no momento,inclusive Lilian e suas amigas"  
Todos olhavam para Tiago.  
"Cara...você tem que voltar a tomar seus remédios de loucura...depois que voltamos dessa pequena conversa com aquela menina,você tem escrito como um louco e"  
"Almofadinhas,finalmente eu consegui... - disse Tiago sorrindo debilmente para o amigo"  
"E o que você conseguiu seria... - Sirius perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas"  
"Eu consegui!Tenho que falar com ela... - e saiu em direção de Lilian e suas amigas"  
"Potter,o que foi? - disse Lilian com raiva - Pensei que você já tinha desistido e"  
"Agora não é com você meu anjo! - disse Tiago jogando um beijo para Lilian,o qual esta desviou - Anne,pode vir comigo um momentinho,sim"  
"Claro - disse Anne estranhando o comportamento de Tiago"  
"Tá bom...o que foi isso? - perguntou Diana quando viu Tiago se sentando com Anne do seu lado num canto afastado do Salão Comunal"  
"Também gostaria de saber... - disse Lilian se avermelhando e voltando sua atenção para seus deveres"

* * *

_Num canto do salão comunal Grifinório_

"O que foi Tiago? - perguntou Anne se sentando"  
"Eu demorei uma semana para escrever isso,então,me diz que a Lily vai gostar - disse se sentando ao lado de Anne e entregando-lhe o pergaminho"  
Ela o olhou,olhou o pergaminho e começou a lê-lo.Tiago só faltava comer as unhas.  
Quando terminou,Anne disse com um sorriso enorme:  
"Tiago,está maravilhoso!Lilian vai amar...É só dar uns pequenos ajustes e"  
"Depois cuidamos disso...Agora vem a melhor parte"  
Ele contou um plano maravilhoso.A cada palavra de Tiago,Anne sorria mais e disse:  
"Maravilhoso...mas temos que achar alguém que te ajude Tiago...Eu sinceramente não entendo nada disso"  
"Eu conheço duas pessoas que podem ajudar...Ah,e você vai me ajudar,né"  
"Claro mas que fique bem claro que não entendo nada disso"

* * *

"O que será que eles tanto conversam? - perguntou Lilian olhando novamente para o canto em que Tiago e Anne estavam com grandes sorrisos"  
"Lilian...você já me perguntou isso umas 50 vezes...e eu vou repetir pela última vez:EU-NÃO-SEI! - disse Diana com raiva - eu vou procurar outra pessoa pra me ajudar com Herbologia"  
_'Mas é estranho..._ - Lilian se perguntava silenciosmente - _desde quando Anne Belle LeGrand é amiga de Tiago Potter?'_

* * *

"Lupin... - disse Diana chegando perto do rapaz e falando com a voz mais calma possível - você me ensina Herbologia?Lilian tá surtando e eu não tô entendendo nada"  
"Claro Steve - respondeu ele se avermelhando"  
"Me chama de Diana... - e sorriu para ele"  
"Tudo bem Diana...E me chama deRemo- e retribuiu o sorriso"

* * *

"Tudo certo... - disse Tiago depois de uma longa conversa com Anne"  
"Então amanhã,vamos começar? - perguntou Anne"  
"Isso... - disse Tiago sorrindo"  
"Combinado!"

* * *

"Curiosa,não? - perguntou Sirius se sentando na frente de Lilian e apontando com a cabeça os dois que ainda conversavam"  
"Claro... - disse ela distraída mas depois disse desviando o olhar do casal - quer dizer,claro que não"  
"Sei... - falou Sirius sorrindo - eu também estou morrendo de curiosidade,o Tiago ainda não me disse nada"  
"Ah...Anne Belle LeGrand vai ter que me contar tintin por tintin"  
"Por que você não diz que me ama logo e acaba logo com minha angústia - disse Tiago no 'pé' de ouvido de Lilian a arrepiando toda"  
"Potter!Quer me matar? - perguntou Lilian arfando e vermelha de raiva"  
"Eu? - perguntou ele ofendido - Nunca meu anjo...Nem uma maldição Imperius me faria fazer uma coisa dessas com você! - completou ele sério"  
_'Eu só estava brincando...mas parece que ele levou a sério'_  
"Ai Potter,também não é para tanto"  
"Lilian,o que você não entende é que eu estou profundamente apaixonado por você"  
"Potter,eu...tenho coisas a fazer,então licencinha"  
"Não Lilian...agora você não me escapa... - disse ele a pegando pelo braço e a fazendo sentar - temos que ter uma conversinha"  
"É...Sirius,vamos ali rapidinho? - disse Anne"  
"Ah...agora que vai ficar bom e... - disse ele mas foi interrompido por um grito de Anne"  
"AGORA SIRIUS BLACK"  
"Tá - disse ele se levantando com um ar de susto"  
Lilian ainda ouviu umas palavras sem nexo de Anne como: ' Sozinhos ' e 'convite'.Mas sua atenção estava voltada para o moreno que estava na sua frente.  
"Potter... você poderia adiantar? - disse Lilian com voz de tédio - sabe...tenho coisas para fazer,sabe"  
Tiago estava calado,mas olhou Lilian nos olhos e falou:  
"Olha Lilian,eu sei da sua aposta com a Anne e"  
"EU VOU MATAR ANNE BELLE LEGRAND! - disse Lilian interrompendo Tiago"  
"Depois que conversarmos... - disse ele calmo - agora...eu não quero que você se sinta obrigada a sair comigo...mas eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer...Eu quero que você saiba que Se você me conta um sonho, eu realizo, se você me falar uma música, eu canto, se você me pedir uma flor, te dou um jardim, se você me mandar embora, eu vou, mas se você quiser o meu amor, basta dizer um sim, que serei seu.Então...você aceita sair comigo? - terminou ele nervoso"  
Lilian se emocionou com aquela declaração.  
**'Lilian Evans...ele é Tiago Potter'  
**_'Mas fez uma declaração tão linda'  
_**'Mas é Tiago Potter'**  
_'Mas pelo menos é bonito'_  
**'Ninguém disse que não era'**  
_'Ele disse que me ama'  
_**'Mas quem não garante que ele não diga para todas?'  
**"Ok... - disse ela enfim - eu vou sair com você...Mas que fique bem claro que é só por causa da aposta"  
_'Tomara que ele caia nessa'  
_"Sei... - disse ele se fingindo de desentendido - mas o 1º passeio para Hogsmeade é na véspera de Natal...então,está bom para você? - perguntou ele com um enorme sorriso"  
"Por mim tanto faz - disse Lilian com uma voz fingida de indiferença,mas se desfazendo inteira por aquele sorriso por dentro"  
"Então... eu já vou... - disse ele se segurando para não agarrá-la ali mesmo"  
"Hum... - resmungou Lilian"  
E Tiago saiu,quase pulando de felicidade.

* * *

"Então é isso? - perguntou Diana de boca aberta,literalmente - Lilian faz mil e um rodeios até chegar nisso"  
"Basicamente,sim - Remo respondeu sorrindo"  
"Você me ajuda então nas outras matérias? - perguntou ela com um sorrisinho"  
"Cla-claro - gaguejou Remo ruborizando"  
"Você pode amanhã? - perguntou ela com a voz manhosa - É que hoje à tarde eu tenho um compromisso com minhas amigas e se eu faltar,elas me esganam"  
"Claro... - ele sorriu"  
"Remo,você é um amor! - e deu um beijinho na bochecha dele(ele já estava mais vermelho que os cabelos de Lilian) - Amanhã à noite então!E muito obrigada"  
"De nada - respondeu ele,com a mão na buchecha do beijo,"

* * *

"Ela disse que sim! - disse Tiago com um enorme sorriso e se sentando ao lado de Sirius"  
"Mas isso já era previsível e...AI! - disse Sirius e recebeu um chute na canela de Anne que estava em uma poltrona à sua frente - Hoje você está muito agressiva"  
"Agressiva não!Estou apenas ajudando minha amiga! - disse Anne com um sorrisinho"  
"Então ajude sem me bater ou gritar comigo! - respondeu ele a olhando"  
"Mas ai não tem graça! - ela respondeu,e,antes dele falar qualquer coisa,ela continuou - bem,tenho que ir...minhas amigas estão me esperando - disse apontando com a cabeça Lilian,que a olhava com raiva,e Diana,com um sorriso,perto da escada - Depois nós nos falamos,bye"  
E saiu.  
"Essa daí é maluca! - disse Sirius que ainda amaciava a perna - E forte"  
"O mais importante é que eu finalmente vou sair com o meu anjo! - Tiago definitivamente estava nas nuvens"

* * *

"VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA? - perguntava Lilian aos berros para Anne"  
"Não Lily... - respondeu Anne calmamente e com um sorriso"  
"ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ FOI FALAR PARA ELE DA BENDITA APOSTA? - ela continuou"  
"Você não falou que não podia e"  
"ELE FEZ UMA DECLARAÇÃO LINDA!APOSTO QUE FOI VOCÊ QUE FEZ PARA ELE! - interrompeu Lilian"  
"Na realidade,ele que fez e... - ela tentou"  
"O QUE ME IMPORTA? - ela perguntou roxa"  
"Muito... - disse Anne se pondo de pé - Um dia você ainda vai me agradecer e"  
"EEEEUUU? - perguntou ela - NUNCAAAA"  
"É...meninas? - Diana falou - vamos almoçar e depois fazer o que fazemos todo sábado,sim?Sem confusão,por favor"  
"Quem aqui está fazendo confusão? - perguntou Lilian com a voz calma"  
"Ninguém Lilian,ninguém... - disse Diana suspirando profundamente"

* * *

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Explicação: Demorei muito pra postar né?Eu sei!É que falta de inspiração é quase uma rotina,sabe!Mas vou tentar postar mas rápido!

A surpresa que a Lily vai ter no encontro vai ser uma coisa LINDA!Já viram que eu estou querendo matar vocês de curiosidade!hehe!Eu sou perversa!

Gostaram desse capítulo?Espero que sim!

E...para animar a fic e obter mais comentários:A 1ª ENQUETE DESSA FIC!

_**ENQUETE!**_

Você acha que é melhor eu ir logo para o encontro de Lilian e Tiago ou contar como eles se comportam durante 2 meses?

A depender do resultado,farei o capítulo...por isso acho que vai ser pra semana que vem o próximo capítulo!

Comentem e votem!

Ah...Aí vão as respostas dos comentários(eu não esqueci!):

_Lana Evans Potter_ :Oi!Bom,eu sei que essa idéias de aposta está um pouco ultrapassada,mas depende de como cada um escreve!Olha,nem li a sua fic para evitar comentários!Mas obrigada por achar a fic boa!Valeu mesmo ;-)

_JhU Radcliffe_ :Aí está!Fiz a parte de Remo e Diana para esclarecer as dúvidas possíveis!Gostou?Comenta...Valeu!Amei seu comentário!

_ysi: _Obrigada!Que bom que você está gostando!Valeu mesmo!

_Moon's Girls_ :Oi!Que bom que você(s) estão gostando!Continua comentando!Valeeeeeeeu a review!

_dudinka_ :Ufa...ainda bem que ficou bom!Estava roendo as unhas!Continua comentando e me fazendo melhorar mais!Valeu

_Kate Kiskin:_ O que vale é a intenção!Continua me mandando reviews!Bjxx

_lahra_ :Pois é!Eu também amei esse casal!Masa Lilian e o Tiago/Remo e a Diana também vão arrasar!Espero que esteja gostando mesmo!Valeu!

MUUUUUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!

Continuem comentando!

_Srta Thalita Black Potter  
_


End file.
